


I Can't Lose You Too

by ignitethestars



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Heavy Angst, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: Coda fic (ish) for "The Lost" | Ram has lost so many people already and he can't lose April too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically that cliffhanger destroyed me and Ram has become a favorite character, so naturally an Angst™ fic had to be written (honestly, I have a funny way of showing my love for my faves).

April was...she was…

 

_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

 

He couldn’t lose her too. Not like he had lost Rachel, not like he had lost his dad. April MacLean was never meant to die. Surely not by Charlie’s hands…

 

Ram bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming in agony or rage. Charlie had  _ killed her. _ The beloved, pacifistic prince of Rhodia who could barely understand pop culture references, had  _ murdered  _ her. 

 

He had shot her in the chest with some goddamn alien gun, and April had fallen to the ground like a ragdoll and Ram had only been quick enough to catch her instead of preventing the fall in the first place.

 

She was still in his arms, eyes staring up at him but not seeing. Her face was still schooled into an expression of shock. She looked so small. April had never looked small before.

 

Ram’s fingers threaded through her hair and he felt tears streaming down his face, felt sobs shake his entire body, but the rest of the world had fell quiet. All he could see was April in his arms. All he could feel was her dead weight. 

 

The message she had left on his phone echoed in his ears.

 

_ I love you, Ram. _

 

He finally looked up in time to see swirls of light emerge from the Cabinet. They raced through the room, turning the Shadowkin to dust. And the lights just kept coming.

 

Ram could hear Matteusz begging Charlie to stop, but it fell on deaf ears. And Ram realized the lights weren't lights at all: they were souls.

 

The souls of the Rhodians. Charlie had used the Cabinet after all. Which would mean Charlie would die as well, since he had the shadow on his heart.

 

_ He deserves it, he killed April.  _

 

_ But he was her friend. He's my friend... _

 

And then the lights had disappeared and a singular light emerged from the box and Charlie’s shoulders had sagged in acceptance. But then Quill-- _ Quill-- _ had knocked him aside and then the soul had made its way toward Ram, who let out a yell, the devastation of April’s death still resonating through him.

 

And then then the light had vanished and Ram had started yelling because Charlie wasn't dead. He was  _ alive _ after everything he’d done. After everything he caused. The Shadowkin were only here because of Charlie...April was dead because of Charlie…

 

And just before Ram could scream anymore, Corakinus had sat straight up and Ram had leapt aside, hand grasping for the gun that had taken April’s life, and was ready to use it until Corakinus spoke…

 

But it wasn't Corakinus. It was...it was….

 

“ _ April.”  _ Ram breathed, a new and far more dangerous emotion flooding through him: hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts over on Tumblr! You can find me as "daisylouise" over there.
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated! ❤


End file.
